


Epic

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst, Because Cole deserved better, F/M, Fix-It, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Phoebe and Cole have an important conversation after The Source was vanquished.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 2
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor, Quote Prompt Memes





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [flowerinaacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinaacup/pseuds/flowerinaacup) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

As Cole felt Phoebe’s arms around him, he relaxed for the first time since he had arrived in this place.  
His peace of mind was short lived though, when he found out why Phoebe had come to see him.  
Not to save him and bring him back as he had hoped, but to say goodbye to him. Not that Cole was going to make it easy for her. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore.”

”I do love you, Cole. And I always will. But sometimes love’s not enough.”

”You don’t mean that.”

”We are just too different. We belong to two different worlds. We thought we could make it work but we were wrong.”

”Damn it, Phoebe! Why are you giving up on us so easily?”

”It’s too late, Cole. You need to accept this.”

”You didn’t used to believe this. You fought for us before, what has changed?"

”Everything. You need to move on, Cole. There is nothing left to save.”

”That’s where you’re wrong. ”

”Cole…”

”I love you, Phoebe and I will always love you. Our love is epic and nothing can come between us or break us, unless we let it.  
I know you’re hurting right now and so am I. But we can get through this, together.”

”I don’t know Cole.” Phoebe was hesitating and Cole could tell that he was starting to get through to her.

”I do. Trust me on this, Phoebe. I would never have done any of those things to you or your sisters. You are my family.  
That was the Source. He possessed me. He wanted to break us apart and used our love for each other against us. Please don’t let him win. Fight for us, baby. ”

Phoebe was fighting a war with herself. Her head was telling her one thing and her heart another. Before she had come here she had convinced herself that they needed to let each other go,  
that it was for the best. But now she was uncertain, in her heart she still loved Cole, and always would. She looked into Cole’s hopeful eyes and made a decision. 

”Ok.” Phoebe said and took a shaking breath. She wasn’t sure what was waiting in their future or what her sisters would say about this but she had made up her mind.

”Yeah?” Cole asked.

”Yes.” Phoebe said and smiled, putting her arms around him and giving him another hug.  
This time to show him that she was not going to let him go. Cole rested his head on top of hers and hugged her back, as all tension left his body.  
They had a lot to work through and process, but they were going to be ok.


End file.
